warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary/Two
/Two/Tess Legendary. What would you do if you were the newest one? I'd probably be estatic for days. Wouldn't you? Still marvelling over the fact that you won. It would be amazing, wouldn't it? But I think I'd also brag. But to Kayla, mostly. Kayla is probably the nicest and most patient cat in the whole Clan. But I'd be proud of myself most of all. I'll be the best one the Clan has ever seen. Legendary. ~ Dalia and I walk to the trainer den quietly, as if burdened by our promise. It's like something has bonded us together, and no matter what happens, nothing will be the same. Our head trainer - Casy - is pacing the den, ordering a few of her assistants. She doesn't notice us walk in, and Dalia and I wait patiently before I speak up. "Casy?" She turns from her conversation, and her amber eyes dart around the two of us, looking almost confused for a heartbeat. But regaining her composure, Casy dismisses the curious assistants with a wave of her tail. "Well? Who won?" Casy's eyes dart between the two of us, like she's inviting us to answer. Finally, Dalia speaks up. "Tess." Dalia says sadly, starting to tremble. I've never seen her like this. She always seemed cool and confident, smooth with her words. I guess everything on the outside might not be necessarily true. Casy looks at me like she's seeing my for the first time. "Congratulations, Tess! Hopefully you can make WolfClan proud!" Calling over Kayla - Casy's highest assistant, Casy whispers something in her ear, and Kayla only nods when Casy's done. Shooting me a wink, Kayla leaves the den. Casy turns to Dalia,and I fight the urge to wander around. "Okay, Dalia. Sinc you've cme in second, your psition is Legendary trainer. I expect to see you in hre before sunhigh, alright?" "Yes, Casy." Casy dismisses her with a wave of her tail and moves on to me. "Alright, Tess. Since you are WolfClan's new Legendary, you'll be doing some very different training to prepare you for the dangers of the outside world. Go to the Legendary den - the one across from us. There should be someone in there. "Alright, Casy." I say with a smile. "You are dismissed, Tess." I sprint out of the den, and towards my new life as a Legendary. ~ "Hello?" I stick my head into the Legendary den, becoming dim as the sun sets. There's no reply. Even though I know that they are at war, I still find myself trusting Casy. There must be someone in here. I can feel it. Walking into the den, I start to feel like the shadows are starting to melt together, and soon, everything seems like a swirl of pitch black. There's a line of nests on one side, probably for when the Legendaries complete their training. On the other side, there's some sort of obstacle course. Logs are piled up in one corner, followed by what looks like a thin stick over a bunch of nightberries. Nightberries are blood-red berries that will kill you instantly if you eat them, but it can severely injure you if you touch them. I've touched some during training, and trust me: It's not fun. I start walking closer to the obstacle course, and the silhouette of a cat start forming, and soon, I can clearly see a light brown tom working his way through it. "Hello?!" I call out, waving my tail in annoyance. Is this cat deaf? Deafhead turns and finally realizes that there is a cat waiting for him. "Oh, hi! I'm really, really sorry!" he runs over to me, nearly slamming into me. "I didn't hear you." he said sheepishly. "Are you the newest Legendary?" he asks, almost jumping around like a kit. "Uh, yeah. I'm Tess." "I'm Tyberius." Tyberius smiles warmly, and for some reason, I feel a sense of warmth trickle through me. This has never happened before. What's happening? And most importantly, why is it happening? ~ I find myself focusing on his appearance. Tyberius has dusty brown fur, which blends into a deeper brown at his tail. It's weird but cool at the same time. And his eyes... Just the perfect shade of gray. I can feel his eyes run over me, and I blush as he meets my eyes. I need to say something. I can't turn into this... this... I don't even know. So I say the first thing that comes to mind. "What's with your name?" ~ It's pretty funny how I always manage to say the stupidest thing possible. "What do you mean?" Tyberius asks, backing away a step. I take a breath. "I mean, isn't your name a bit too extravagent? Mine was, and I shortened it to 'Tess'." "I wouldn't call my name 'extravagent, I'd call it 'unique'." This is stupid. And we both know it. "But you should shorten it." "And why would I do -" "I'll do it for you." I say impatiently, cutting him off. "I'll just call you 'Ty'." He trakes a deep breath, and closes his eyes. When he opens them, he has a mischevious look in his eyes. "You said you're name is shortened, right Tess?" he asks. "My real name is Anastasia. But basically everybody knopws me as Tess." "Well, Anastasia, looks like you have someone to finally call you by your real name." ~ I'm starting to fume. No one laughs at my name. And no one calls me Anastasia. I freeze. "Ty." I say, trying to throw all my anger into the two letter name. "Anastasia." he says, smirking at me. "This is stupid." we both say toegther. Then we just burst out laughing. I don't even know what happened. ~ "So I should come here at dawn tomorrow?" I ask before leaving the den. "Yeah. You'll have a bit of training to do first, obviously, but after that, you'll probably be all set." He smiles, and I smile back. "Thanks Ty." I start walking away. But before I'm out of range, I hear him. "Bye Anastasia." he whispers. I turn back and smile at him before I race away, lookign for Kayla. Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Legendary